


Snapshots of Olicity

by Veli



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, olicity - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-08
Updated: 2015-07-08
Packaged: 2018-04-08 08:01:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4296933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Veli/pseuds/Veli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is just a collection of small one-shots - moments or snapshots of Oliver and Felicity as a couple.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snapshots of Olicity

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm working on a sequel for my longer fic, but have all theses ideas for one-shots bouncing around in my head - and they just don't fit in the longer story. 
> 
> So I've decided to put them out here separately in a collection of one-shots. 
> 
> Soo...snapshots of Olicity :-)

“Oh no! Oliver is going to freak!” she mumbled as she took in her own reflection in the mirror. 

They had been on the small Caribbean island for 4 days now. The first three had been spent lounging in the soft white sand of a secluded beach, swimming and snorkeling in the crystal clear turquoise blue water. 

It had been three days of lazy lovemaking, basking in the sun, and just being together. Just the two of them – and of course the army of seemingly invisible staff that worked on the small resort where they had rented a bungalow. 

But today they had decided to explore the rest of the island. Oliver had hired a guide to take them for a hike through the forested mountains of the center part of the island. 

He had insisted that they both cover up in bug-repellent before the hike, since the jungle was home to a lot of creepy crawlers – but mainly to avoid being eaten alive by the island’s particularly ravenous host of mosquitos.

As they were getting ready to leave that morning he had produced a bottle of industrial strength bug-spray and covered them both liberally with its contents. He’d been very thorough in his endeavors to keep her from being bitten, she remembered with a giggle. 

So thorough in fact that they wound up 15 minutes late for the appointment with their guide for the day, both of them still flushed and out of breath when they finally greeted the man waiting for them in the open-air lobby. 

Felicity silently hoped their guide would write it up to their rushing to meet him. 

Then she caught the man’s knowing smile and realized that he was probably used to honeymooners. She blushed even more at the thought that he guessed the reason for their delay.

The trek through the jungle had been spectacular though. It had been hot and humid, and the hike pretty strenuous in places, but it was stunningly beautiful. Oliver had been in his element of course, and she’d enjoyed watching him so carefree. They had cooled off in the crystal clear waters of a mountain lake at the foot of a small waterfall, and had picnicked high up on the side of the mountain with a view of the sparkling Caribbean ocean at their feet.

It had been an amazing day, but now – back in their bungalow – all Felicity wanted was a shower to rid herself of the sticky feeling of sweat, bug-repellent and sun screen. 

She’d stepped out of her hiking shorts, dropped her sleeve-less, light-weight, shirt on top, followed by her bikini. Then she’s turned around to step into the enormous walk-in shower but stopped when she caught a look of herself in the full-length mirror on the bathroom wall. 

Her usually creamy white skin had taken on a golden hue from soaking up so much sun for the past three days. She was getting tan lines from her bikini, she noticed. But that’s not what stopped her in her tracks. 

What had her gasping in shock was her arms and legs. From wrist to shoulder and from ankle to mid-thigh her skin was dotted with angry red welts. Mosquito bites. LOTS of mosquito bites. 

Oliver was going to freak!! Knowing him, he’d find some way to blame himself for this, she thought with a sigh. She studied herself a little more closely in the mirror. There were just so many of them, she didn’t think she’d be able to cover them all with make-up and clothes. Sooner or later he would notice.

Just then the bathroom door opened and Oliver stepped in behind her, taking in her naked form in the golden glow of the indirect, overhead bathroom lights. 

‘That would be sooner then,’ she thought and steeled herself for his reaction.

“Felicity”, he gasped. “Your skin!” In two long strides he was behind her, grabbing her hand to hold up her arm for inspection. 

“No, no, no,” she heard him mumble. “Poor baby!” 

“It’s nothing, Oliver,” she said, absentmindedly scratching her upper thigh, where one of the bites started itching. “It’s just mosquito bites.”

“Oh no, you don’t,” Oliver said immediately catching her hand and lifting it away from her thigh. “No scratching! You’ll wind up scratching yourself to pieces.”

She was about to protest, but he silenced her with a lifted eyebrow. 

“‘Just mosquito bites’ you say?” He snorted. “People don’t take the treatment of mosquito bites seriously enough,” he continued in a mock-serious voice. “But I’m going to take care of you.” He smiled mischievously. 

At least he didn’t sound upset she thought. But she thought she saw a glimpse of something in his eye…

Trapping both of her wrists in one hand, he used his other hand to reach in and turn on the multiple showerheads, adjusting the temperature till the water was luke-warm. 

“In you go,” he said, guiding her into the shower with a hand to the small of her back. He quickly dropped his own clothes to the floor and followed behind her. 

“Now, first part of mosquito-bite-treatment,” he said with a playful smile. “Cleaning the wounds…”

He soaked a washcloth under the spray of pleasantly cool water, and squirted a generous amount of fragrant shower gel into it. Then he proceeded to wash every inch of her body, taking care not to rub the many red welts. 

Despite the coolness of the water Felicity was getting hot. 

She turned around in his arms, reached up and pulled his head down for a kiss. He came willingly, and her arms locked around his neck, as she pressed herself against his hard, water-slick body. He moaned softly in her mouth, one hand running down her spine, cupping her ass and pulling her in closer. 

Just as she’d decided that she was definitely starting to warm up to this whole mosquito-bite treatment plan, Oliver placed his hands on her hips and took a step back. 

She stared at him in frustration while he kept her at arms length for a second, while he got his breathing under control. Then he winked at her and stepped out of the shower, pulling her along by the hand.

“Oliver, wha..” she began, but he just laughed and quickly wrapped her up in one of the giant fluffy bath towels. He patted her dry, being careful not to provoke the itching of her bites.

“I can dry myself you know,” she muttered. He openly laughed at her now. 

“Not a chance! You’d be scratching those bites with the towel till you were bleeding,” her said.

“Yeah well, I have other itches that you obviously don’t mind provoking,” she mumbled grumpily.

He laughed and tousled her hair. 

“Quit complaining. You’re always taking care of me – it’s my turn to play doctor with you,” he said grinning.

She blushed and ducked her head at the not so subtle reminder of the – accidental! – innuendo, she had delivered to him so long ago. 

“Now, go lie down on the bed,” he ordered, as he dropped the towel to the floor, spun her around to face the door and gave her a quick slap on the ass to get her going.

For a second she thought about protesting, but then caught sight of his playful expression in the mirror and decided to go with it.

She crawled onto the king size bed, scooted into the middle, and laid back propped up on her elbows. 

Oliver dried himself quickly before following her into the bedroom. He rummaged through his suitcase for a minute, then turned around to face her, triumphantly holding out a tube of Rescue cream.

“Ta-da!” He said. “Just what the doctor ordered.” He quickly walked to the bed, unscrewing the cap on the tube. 

“Now, roll over onto your stomach,” he ordered. 

Felicity readily complied, and felt the mattress dip, as he crawled onto the bed behind her, and straddled her legs. 

Wordlessly he guided her to lie flat on her stomach, face turned to the side, arms down her sides. Her briefly massaged her shoulders, eliciting a soft moan from her, as she started to relax. 

He started methodically rubbing small amounts of rescue lotion into he bites, starting at her wrists, working his way up to her shoulder. Then the other side. All the while, tracing patterns on her skin, seemingly accidentally touching, stroking, nibbing at all her most sensitive spots. 

Soon Felicity was quivering like an electric current was running through her head to toe. 

Once he finished with the back of her arms, he scooted down to her feet and proceeded applying lotion to the bites on the back of calves, her knees, tickling the inside of her thighs, slowly working his way up to the rounded curve of her ass.

“I don’t think I have any bites that far up,” she mumbled distractedly as his fingers gently kneaded lotion into first her right, then her left cheek.  
She heard him chuckle, but he didn’t stop his ministrations. 

“I don’t want to leave anything to chance,” he said, his voice sounding a bit husky now she thought. 

Suddenly he flipped her over, and she caught the hungry look in his eyes as ran his gaze up her body, finally looking straight into her eyes. He gave her a slow, lazy smile, and once again straddled her legs, and he started the whole procedure over again on her front side. 

This time, when he reached her shoulder, he continued rubbing lotion in small circles on her skin, across her collar bone, down between her breast, accidentally brushing his lips over first one, then the other, making her involuntarily arch off the bed.

“Oliver!” she groaned, running her fingers through his hair, pulling at it, trying to get closer. 

“Just being thorough,” he mumbled against her skin, as he continued kissing his way down her stomach, across her hip-bone, down her upper thigh.

Felicity finally had enough and pushed hard at his shoulders. He rolled over laughing huskily, bringing her with him. And then he kissed her. 

It was a long time before either of them spoke again. 

Felicity was sprawled on top of him lazily tracing patterns on his stomach. His hand was entangled in her hair, slowly running through the tresses, pulling gently. 

She sighed happily, and relaxed. People really should start treating mosquito bites more seriously she thought with a small chuckle before closing her eyes.


End file.
